Lo correcto
by Peque Saltamontes
Summary: ¿Qué es lo correcto para alguien cuya vida se basa en mentiras? One-shot para Lara.


**Buenas, soy nueva en este fandom, y el HORROR se lo debo a mi mejor amiga Lara. No sé si alguien vaya a leer esto, pero odio todo y escribo a ver si puedo deshacerme un poquitín de estos feelings.**

**Como sea, para leer este fic plz busquen en youtube _"Kradness yobanashi deceive" y escúchenla mientras leen._**

* * *

**Lo correcto**

Si fuese a ser sincero consigo mismo, Shuuya Kano admitiría que odiaba engañar. Odiaba mentir, odiaba fingir.

Y por esta misma razón, estaba convencido de que existía alguna regla tácita de ironía en el mundo maldito que le había concedido el poder de «engañar la mirada». Porque sí, era útil, era justo lo que necesitaba, mas que fuese útil y que lo necesitase, incluso que estuviese acostumbrado a sonreír cuando quería gritar entre tantas otras ironías, no significaba que le gustase.

Es más; lo despreciaba.

Pero era lo _correcto_, y aunque fingiese ―una vez más― que todo era bromas y tretas, Kano ―ya no Shuuya, Kano, un nombre tras el cual podía esconderse nuevamente― poseía el sentido de lo correcto e incorrecto intacto.

Lo correcto era fingir que los golpes de mamá no dolían ni importaban.

Lo correcto era fingir que cualquier cosa mala no era tan mala; que con chascos y chistes se solucionaba todo, hasta que sus hermanos volviesen a reír. O Kido lo golpease, con lo que, indefectiblemente, sí lograría su meta de distraerlos.

Lo correcto era fingir que le bastaba con llamar a Ayano «hermana», y que las palabras de Kido sobre su apego hacia ella hacían referencia al cariño de un hermano menor.

Lo correcto era fingir que no sentía un pedacito de algún órgano desconocido en su pecho desprenderse como las hojas de un árbol en otoño cada vez que Ayano sonreía al mirar a Shintaro, ese amigo suyo al que Kano no podía ni ver.

_Ah, no «Ayano»; mi «hermana»._

Metió las manos en los bolsillos. En una de ellas, sujetaba la nota de Ayano.

_Ey, hermana_, se imaginó diciéndole_, si adivinas en cuál bolsillo está te diré una verdad. Si no adivinas, te diré una mentira. _

Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba en el colegio.

_Pero el punto es…_

En la puerta que daba a la terraza, y Ayano tan, tan hermosa sentada sobre la baranda cuando hacía unos instantes estaba de pie. Sus ojos se abrieron como si el rojo no le dejase ver bien.

_… ¿sabrás distinguir la verdad de la mentira?_

―¡Hermana, no…!

Ni siquiera la palabra que no era la correcta paliaba el rojo.

―Shuuya…

Sí, todo era rojo cuando Ayano lo llamaba por su nombre con ese tono.

―¡Esto es una locura! ―no era correcto gritar, pero lo hizo de todas formas―. ¡Dijiste que estaríamos juntos para siempre! ¡¿Acaso no dijiste que siempre estarías con nosotros?!

Incluso la voz de su padre era teñida por el rojo:

―Ey, no hagas nada estúpido… ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasará si…?

La puesta de sol era roja.

―No tiene sentido seguir con un plan que no puedes cumplir. No habría razón para matar a Takane, Haruka ni a los de nuestra familia, ¿cierto?

Kano comprendió, para su pesar, que el rojo de la bufanda de Ayano era, en verdad, el color de los héroes.

―Oh. ¿Así que esto es lo que se traga a la gente que va a morir…?

Ayano extendió su mano hacia los ojos rojos de la serpiente a sus espaldas.

―¡No lo hagas, hermana!

Ayano sonrió, pero Kano pudo ver las lágrimas que asomaban a sus ojos. Los ojos que pronto serían rojos, igual que todo.

―Lo siento, Shuuya… Tu hermana mayor no es tan dura después de todo. Estoy un poco asustada…

Igual que el rojo del mundo entero que lo separó de Ayano y lo hizo gritar, gritar, gritar como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Todo era gritos: las palabras dichas a la serpiente en el cuerpo de su padre, sus puños en el cuello de su camisa, el dolor de sus rodillas y el de sus manos al estrellarse contra el áspero suelo de la azotea una y otra vez, las lágrimas que había reprimido durante tanto tiempo…

Ni siquiera las absurdas órdenes de la serpiente ni las manos engañadas que obstruían su garganta escapaban de los gritos.

O del rojo.

* * *

El dolor quemaba sus ojos y su garganta. Su cuerpo entero se sentía como atado por infinitas serpientes enroscadas.

Pero lidió con ello.

No lo hizo tirado en su cama, como el resto de sus hermanos.

Lo hizo con la sonrisa de siempre, con el cuerpo que se negaba a moverse moviéndose por su insistencia.

Y sus bromas y chascos para engañarlos.

Porque era lo correcto.

* * *

Y al final, lo lograron.

Ella volvió. Tuvo que sonreír porque lo hiciese, aunque fuese Shintaro quien la reconfortase y la arrastrase de vuelta.

Se colocó mejor la capucha y observó de soslayo a la familia, ahora más grande, por la cual daría su vida.

Posó los ojos sobre su hermana. Ella miraba de reojo a Shintaro.

Kano sonrió, y miró al piso. A la sombra de Ayano que llegaba hasta sus pies. Sintió la nota en la mano derecha. Una nota que ella probablemente ya habría olvidado.

Todo el amor de Ayano en una mano. En la suya.

Todo el amor de Ayano en una mano. En la de Shintaro.

Solo que eran dos tipos de amor distinto.

Y Kano debió haberse sentido feliz por contar con al menos uno de ellos en el bolsillo; el eterno, aunque compartido, el no sujeto a pasiones ni a noches de tormenta pasadas en vela.

Sí.

―Ey, ey, consíganse un cuarto, ¿quieren? ―fue Takane la que habló, pero él sintió como si la broma fuese suya.

―Uf, de verdad… Ya hace suficiente calor sin que actúen así.

Esa sí fue suya.

Eso era lo correcto.

* * *

―Ey, Shuuya… ¿en qué piensas?

Abrió los ojos. A su lado, su hermana ya no miraba al cielo como había estado haciendo; lo miraba a él. Qué curioso que no hubiese pensado que dormía; su intención era hacerle creer eso.

Tuvo que sonreír.

―Estaba durmiendo.

―No me mientas ―ella también sonrió―. Puedo ver a través de tus mentiras, ¿sabes? Desde que éramos pequeños.

Era en momentos así en que el corazón de Kano le recordaba que en algún lugar de su interior había una serpiente viviendo. Una serpiente capaz de ejercer una presa horrible sobre él.

―Solo pensaba… en lo importante que es hacer lo correcto, hermana. Tú hiciste lo correcto, y yo siempre intenté hacer lo correcto de igual manera…

―¿Pero?

Él desdibujó su sonrisa.

―No hay ningún pero.

Ella colocó la mano sobre su mejilla derecha y dijo con voz traviesa:

―¿Debería pincharte hasta que me digas la verdad?

Se echó a reír. Pero las risas cesaron en un instante.

―¿Shuuya…? Perdón, no, espera, no…

No obstante, él ya estaba llorando. No lo sabía, mas lloraba. Bueno, quizás siempre lo había estado haciendo. Llorando de aquella manera patética porque amaba a Ayano, porque si Azami había construido un mundo para intentar estar un segundo más con sus seres amados, él se había inventado universos enteros que tomaban forma galaxias y galaxias más allá de su cabeza.

Universos donde no era idiota sufrir por algo tan simple como un amor no correspondido, donde dicho amor poseía aún algún pétalo que no caía nunca, donde podía llamar al ser amado por su nombre en lugar de algún título sinsentido que solo brindaba dolor.

―No, soy yo quien debe disculparse ―dijo al fin, y sonrió mientras agitaba ambas manos en el aire―. Es solo que… no puedo detener las lágrimas, perdón, hermana…

Intentó apartarse. Tal vez ir a llorar en otro sitio donde pudiese enfrentarse a los sentimientos que ya no querían dormir en su pecho.

Sin embargo, Ayano lo detuvo. Lo detuvo colocando también la otra mano en su mejilla, y sujetando su rostro para obligarlo a establecer contacto visual.

―Shuuya, mírame.

No quería, pero no podía cerrar los ojos. O mejor dicho: sí quería, pero no era _correcto_.

―No… Hermana, esto no…

Ayano lucía anormalmente seria. No era así. Ni siquiera cuando la vio morir ―el recuerdo trajo un ramalazo de dolor a su cuerpo entero― había mostrado una expresión tan seria.

―Shuuya, si no me hablas, no puedo ayudarte.

«Shuuya». Ella pronunciaba su nombre con calma, con facilidad. Como si fuese un día cualquiera en una vida normal y todas aquellas tragedias y catástrofes no hubiesen ocurrido.

Como si la serpiente en su pecho no amarrase nudos y nudos con sus escamas filosas contra su corazón.

Así que le dio su respuesta.

Con una mano sobre una de las suyas en su rostro, con la otra perdiéndose en el cabello castaño, con sus labios tímidos y a la vez valientes sobre los suyos, le hizo saber lo que le ocurría, lo que sentía, lo que callaba aunque fuese incorrecto.

También le hizo saber que no había forma de ayudarlo.

Ayano temblaba. Kano se levantó en silencio, escondió las manos en los bolsillos, y observó a la muchacha frente a él.

No era su hermana de sangre. A ella le costaba mucho asimilarlo.

―Perdón, hermana…

Su sonrisa fue sincera esta vez. Ella pudo verlo, y la hizo feliz, mas no podía sonreír con los dedos trémulos presionados contra su boca que palpaban como buscando una confirmación de que _sí_, _Shuuya_, su travieso hermanito menor _Shuuya_, la había besado.

―… No siempre se puede hacer lo correcto, ¿uh?

Ella pareció salir de su trance por un instante.

―¿Lo correcto? ¿A-a qué te refieres…?

―Hmm, a ver…

Su actitud era casual, como siempre. Aunque sus ojos siguiesen rojos, y esto no tuviese nada que ver con la serpiente.

―¡Shuuya!

Volvió a reír, y se encogió de hombros.

―Lo siento. No es correcto que me sienta así. Pero lo hago.

Ella parpadeó confundida. La sombra de la preocupación nubló sus ojos.

―¿Sentirte… cómo?

Kano únicamente ensanchó su sonrisa.

―No lo sé. ¿Cómo te sientes tú?

Quizás no era lo correcto darle la espalda a Ayano y alejarse de ella en mitad de una conversación, ni sentirse bien por el sonrojo que subió a sus mejillas.

Pero _Dios_ que se sentía bien.

Aunque no fuese correcto.

* * *

La dejó sola, entonces.

Los ojos de Ayano siguieron su espada en silencio hasta que estuvo fuera de vista.

―No soy como tú, Shuuya…

Kano no alcanzó a escucharla.

―Yo… no puedo engañar a nadie, ¿eh? Ah, aunque dejé una nota para todos y no solo para ti…

Ni la vio sonreír.

* * *

**Juro que me tienta hacer una continuación de esto. Ugh. UGH. Feelings. Lara, espero que estés chillando MÍNIMO.**

**Con amor,**

**Pequeña**


End file.
